Ya estubo
by fujoshi hetaliana 1
Summary: Cupido esta arto de que los paises no se den cuenta de que tienen a su alma gemela en su nariz asi que ira en persona a ayudarlos.advertencias crack,yaoi,yuri,unos cuantos modismos de mi pais y mis extrañas ideas :D
1. proologo

ok vengo con un fic nuebo se llama "ya estubo" si lo se esta raro el titulo pero bueno

**_advertencias:yaoi yuri crack y mis herrorcillos ortograficos _**

**hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

Ya comportence malditos!

San valentin el dia en que todo se demuestran su amor ,la calma impera y todos dejan de lado sus diferencias claaaaro si no estas en la conferencia de los paises que por alguna razon se efectuo ese dia:

Todos tipos de armas volaban por los aires,todos se insultaban e incluso las micronaciones se habian colado y alludaban a sus padres/hermanos

Todo esto era visto desde la casa de un joven rubio con una toga blanca hasta las rodillas,sandalias y un hermoso cabello rubio rizado llamado Heros

-ya estubo,los deje hacer su desmadre solos pero encerio ¿siglos de convivencia y todabia no se dan cuenta de que tienen enfrente a su alma gemela? Es hora de que yo me meta-tomo un frasquito con polvos brilantes y estirando sus esponjosas alas blancas desaparecio con un ¡puf!

-ve ¿doitsu quien es ese?-grito Veneciano apuntando arriba de la mesa a un extraño chico con toga corta.

-aber,aber,atencion,oigan ¡CALLENCE Y VOLTEN CON UN CARAJO!-todos voltearon extrañados y pusieron una cara de WTF? Al ver semejante ….persona

-¿ quien eres?-demando saber Alemania

-cupido-contesto con naturalidad contento por que le pusieran atencion

-y porque te creriamos?-pregunto inglaterra

-sientence y les contare-respondio con una pequeña sonrisa,todos le obedecieron principalmente por la curiosidad-veran-empezo cuando todos estaban en su lugar-como decia yo soy cupido o Heros como quieran yo quize dejarlos buscar su alma gemela por si solos..-

-yo se quien es mi alma gemela-grito Belarus mirando a Rusia que se puso a temblar del miedo

-te equivocas el no es tu alma gemela-contesto molesto por la interupcion-como decia los he dejado por su cuenta pero no la han encontrado mas que unos pocos asi que decidi venir y ayudarles-saco el frasquito de sabra dios donde-este polvito ara visible un hilo rojo tienen que seguirlo y la persona que tenga la otra punta es la correcta para usedes ¿alguna duda?-

-que hacemos cuando allemos a la persona?-pregunto Belgica

-no lo se supongo que tener una cita,platicar,conocerse mejor,que se yo-respondio con tranquilidad-muy bien ahora el hilo sera visible por 48 hora y solo lo podran ver ustedes los paises asi que no se preocupen-con eso le saco el tapon al frasquito-muy bien a la de 3 1,2…

* * *

bueno gracias por leer ya saben que sus reviews y sus sugerencias seran escuchados y respondidos :D


	2. Primera pareja

**hetalia no me pertenece **

**holaaaa he aqui el segundo cap y la primera pareja**

* * *

Primera pareja

POV Turquia

-1,2,3-cupido arrojo los polvos al aire –suerte-y desaparecio,en efecto despues de un rato aparecieo un hilo rojo a cada quien atado en su meñique,sinceramente no esperaba que esto funcionara,o bueno ,si con esto encontrare a la persona perfecta para mi,no tengo de que quejarme.

POV yo

Turquia empezo a seguir el hilo que colgaba de su dedo hasta que choco con una persona que acabo en le suelo,todo por ir tan encimismado en el hilo

-ten cuidado imbecil-la persona que le grito tenia una voz grave pero ligeramente femenina,el turco lo miro mejor:era pequeño el le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza,rubio,ojos verdes y de estructura delicada,se puso a seguir el hilo con la mirada y ¡sorpresa! El rubio griton y malhumorado tenia la otra punta atada a su pequeña y blanca mano

-asi que eres tu-el rubio lo miro extrañado a lo cual el respondio mirando sus meñoques unidos por el hilo que se abia reducido conforme se acercaron-¿Quién eres?-

-soy Suiza-(¿que creyeron que era Inglaterra?XD)dijo parandose-mi nombre humano es Vash y ella es lili-dijo apuntando a su derecha

-¿Quién?-pregunto el turco mirando hacia donde se suponia esta la pequeña

-pues mi hermana quien mas-volteo hacia el lugar que normalmente ocupaba su hermanita y entro en panico al no verla-oh por dios Lili-exclamo y empezo a buscarla con la mirada volteando como maniaco para todos lados

-oye tranquilo seguro estara bien,porque no mejor vamos a comer y nos conocemos mejor-se le acerco al rubio abrazandolo por la cintura,gran error.

-sueltame-ordeno apuntandole a la frente con un pequeño revolver que saco de sabra dios donde

-ok tranquilo-lo solto y se separo unos pasos,por si acaso

POV Suiza

Genial,primero me toco con un mastodonte que me saca como treinta sentimetros y ahora liechtenstein se me pierde simplemente genial,podria tocarle con cualquier pervertido que suerte que siempre trae el revolver que le regale,ablando de eso,que raro que el este imbecil me abrazara no me molesta,me molesta que no me moleste,ademas,¿que tanto me mira?estupido cupido.

POV Turquia

Cambio de idea si tengo de que quejarme,me toco con el tipo mas raro y malhumorado de todos,bueno tengo que calmarme si me pusieron con este maniaco debe ser por algo,humm,ahora que lo veo bien no esta nada mal,hasta podria decirse que es lindo,mierda se dio cuenta de que lo miraba,bueno devera acostumbrarse.

POV yo

-bueno dime que quieres hacer-pregunto el mayor

-quiero buscar a liech-respondio de mala gana sintiendo sus mejillas arder

-muy bien vamos-el mayor empezo a caminar seguido de vash que se extraño mucho por esa respuesta

-"quizas no este tan mal"-penso a modo de autoconsuelo

Empezaron a buscar a la niña pero no la encontraban por ningun lado,estaban en uno de los pasillos desolados del edificio.

-Suiza-llamo una voz tranquila-Lili te dejo esto-austria le entrego un papel

.gracias-tomo el mensajito y se fijo en que el austriaco iba solo-todavia no encuentras el otro extremo-afirmo el ojiverde

-no todavia no ¿y tu?-pregunto,a lo cual el rubio respondio señalando al turco cuya presencia el austiaco no habia notado-valla,buena suerte-con eso se alejo dejandolos solos.

-igualmente-le deseo que le fuera mejor que a el empezando a desdoblar la hojita

"hermano:

Perdon por irme asi,ya encontre mi pareja y decidimos ir por un helado,volvere en cuanto pueda,tranquilo todo esta bien te deseo mucha suerte

Posdata:Hay comida en el refri."

-te dije que estaria bien-el ojiverde se tenso cual tabla al sentir el calido aliento del otro en su oreja

-quien te cres para tenerte tantas confianzas?-bramo el suizo volteandose para encarar al otro y se sintio raro al tener que levantar la cabeza para verle la cara.

-somos pareja se supone que nos tengamos confianza-respondio sonriendo, divertido por el gesto que hacia el otro con los brazos cruzados,¡se veia tan adorable!

-¿quien te ha dicho que somos pareja?-empezo a levantar la voz

-esto-le dijo mostrando su dedo meñique

-yo ni siquiera te conosco y no me voy a quedar con un imbesil como tu solo por un jodido hilito que nos puso un imbesil porque decidio que seria divertido hacer parejas al azar,eres un idiota si de verdad cres que…-corto su cantaleta al sentir su espalda chocar contra la pared,el turco lo habia empujado,se asusto cuando este tomo sus dos manos con una sola de las suyas ,intento mover las piernas pero se dio cuenta que tampoco podia

-ya estubo bueno-su expresion se volvio seria no sabia porque pero las palabras del rubio le habian dolido-soy una persona tranquila pero tengo mis limites y no voy a haceptar que un enano con complejo de hermano cuervo me venga a insultar por mas lindo que sea-esas palabras sorprendieron a Vash ¿acababa de decir que el era lindo?-tambien a mi me parecio raro ¿pero sabes?quiero intentarlo porque si cupido vino hasta aca para indicarnos quien es la persona correcta vale la pena –

-esta bien-bufo el menor que hasta el momento se habia quedado callado, relajo un poco su cuerpo lo cual el moreno entendio como una rendicion asi que dejo libres las piernas del rubio

-te prometo que te hare feliz-murmuro mientras sujetaba las manos de vash se veian tan pequeñas y palidas entre las suyas,le parecio encantador y mas aun cuando las mejillas del germano se tornaron rosas,se le acerco lento,con calma para no asustarlo y cuando estubo lo suficientemente cerca junto sus frentes para mirarlo a los ojos,le gustaban sus ojos eran de un color verde muy hermoso y ademas mostraban lo que su dueño temia mostrar,se acerco mas todavia para poder juntar sus labios,la primera reaccion del suiso fue tensarse pero para cuando se dio cuenta Sadik ya tenia la lengua metida en su boca y el le devolvia el beso con bastantes ganas,siguieron asi por unos segundos pero el turco se separo dejando extrañado al menor

-"quizas no le gusto"-ese pensamiento hizo que al amante de las armas le doliera el pecho-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con voz timida

-nada,pero..-el turco se irguio completamente soltando las manos de su pareja-eres un enano-dijo y empezo a reirse a carcajadas al ver la cara de indignacion del rubio

-no soy un enano-le reclamo enfurruñado lo cual solo hiso reir mas al turco-deja de burlarte-le metio un buen golpe en el estomago

-auch…perdon cariño,a comparacion mia si eres un enano-sonrio sugetandose el estomago y se irguio completamente como para comprobar su punto,Vash se sonrojo nuevamente por el sobrenombre-pero tengo la solucion-sonrio

-¿que?-el moreno se le acerco y en rapido movimiento se abrazo a su cintura dejandose caer sentado en el piso haciendo que el callera en su regazo abrazado a su cuello por el susto.

-vez?asi esta mejor-en efecto asi el suizo quedaba a la altura perfecta para estar cara a cara sin que ninguno de los dos se cansara

-supongo-se sonrojo aun mas,se sentia bastante comodo asi-"quiza cupido no se equivoco"-fue lo que penso al sentir los labios del turco sobre los suyos nuevamente,suguieron asi hasta que se les acabo el aire.

-vallamos a comer-sugirio el turco al recuperar el oxigeno

-muy bien-el rubio sonrio poniendose de pie-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto al ver que el moreno no hacia mas que mirarlo,se sonrojo un poco

-te ves lindo sonriendo-dijo sonriendo el tambien mientras se ponia de pie-vamos,yo pago-le dio un corto beso en los labios y empezo a caminar sujetando la mano de Suiza

-"entonces quizas sonria mas seguido para ti"-penso alegremente, definitivamente cupido no se habia equivocado.

* * *

gracias pór leer si quieren pueden sugerir el personaje al que quieran que le ponga pareja :D


	3. Segunda pareja

**hola ¿como les va? aqui esta muy bien todo,como sabran el 15 de septiembre fue la celebracion de la independencia de Mexico,asi que por eso no tube tiempo de actualizar,les quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mis fics y a los que dejan reviews porque eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo mis extrañas ideas:**

**Carolina:por su puesto que lily ya esta,me agrada mucho como para dejarla afuera :D**

**Guest:Aqui esta el de Noru y lo siento no pondre fruk **

** AVISO:lo siento mucho pero no pondre parejas cannon **

** Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

Segunda pareja

POV Noruega

-1,2,3-cupido arrojo los povos sobre nosotros-suerte-y con eso desaparecio,el hilo aparecio unos minutos despues,Suecia se ve un poco molesto porque no le toco con Fin,bueno yo ya lo suponia,Den se fue corriendo a sabra Odin donde y Emil….¿donde esta Emil?bueno lo buscare en cuanto acabe esta ridicules,ahora¿Qué deberia hacer?,bueno ahora que lo pienso no me vendria mal encontrar a "mi alma gemela"….bueno ya que no tengo nada que hacer buscare la otra punta.

POV Yo

Noruega se puso de pie y empezo a seguir el hilo hasta que callo al piso porque choco con una pared por ir agachado,levanto la cabeza que se sugetaba con una mano y ¡sorpresa!la pared no era pared solo era un tipo enorme que para suerte o desgracia del noruego tenia la otra punta de su hilo.

-quien eres?-pregunto al tipo

-soy Rusia,¿tu eres Noruega Da?-le tendio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse la cual el noruego tomo con algo de desconfianza,el ruso lo paro de un solo jalon y el escandinavo al no estar preparado fue a dar contra su pecho

-au-dijo ya que choco de cara y se pego en la nariz,al intentar separarze el ruso lo abrazo con algo de fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarlo

-Ya que eres mi alma gemela nos debemos conocer mejor Da-fue la explicacion que dio el ruso para luego llevarselo arrastrando a su lugar,al llegar tomo asiento aun con el nordico entre brazos por lo cual este termino en su regazo-te sientes mal?-pregunto al notar que el mas bajo no habia cambiado su expresion en todo ese tiempo

-no,sueltame-respondio de forma seca

-no quiero nufufufu-se rio el sovietico de forma infantil

-tienes tre segundos para soltarme-el noruego empezaba a molestarse por la actitud del alvino

-y que si no quiero?-al ruso le molestaba un poco el carácter del noruego

-1,-el ruso sonrio-2,-penso que con su tamaño y su aspecto delicado el nordico no podria hacerle nada-3-gran error, Noruega le atino un golpe en su frente con todas sus fuerzas tirando al ruso con todo y silla al suelo,pero le fallo el calculo ya que el al estar encima del sovietico callo tambien y al ser lo que tenia mas cerca,el ruso se aferro a su cintura logrando que las mejillas del inexpresivo chico se colorearan de carmin.

-kolkolkolkol-el ruso aun en el suelo empezo a emanar un aura negra

-callate-le ordeno aun sonrojado,noto que el agarre en su cintura empezaba a lastimar-oye,me lastimas-el ruso no reacciono y continuo incrementando la fuerza a su agarre-oye suelta!-le estaba empezando a faltar aire,junto toda su furza y le propino otro madrazo en la frente al mayor

-auch,porque me golpeas?yo solo quiero conocerte mejor,que hacemos en el piso?-se sento observando el rostro del menor que en esos momentos lucia un lindo sonrojo-que lindo eres da-le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciendo que el color se intensificara.

-q..que quieres saber?-decidio dejarse abrazar porque a decir verdad no le molestaba en lo mas minimo que el ojilila lo abrazara,sus brazos calidos y fuertes le hacian sentir seguro,pero no lo diria ni loco(ukes tsunderes everywhere).

-que te gusta hacer?-estaba contento de que el noruego sediera aunque sea un poquito

-leer-le costaba mucho trabajo no tartamudear y eso le molestaba un poco

-tienes familia?-siguio el ruso sin notar la incomodidad del noruego

-cuatro-respondio hacintiendo con la cabeza-¿tu?-le daba bastante curiosidad si habia paises que compartieran la locura de su.. ¿pareja? ¿conocido?

-tengo dos hermanas,mira ahí esta una,ella se llama Ukrania-el noruego volteo a ver el lugar que señalaba el ruso y vio como la ukraniana se besaba con otra tipa-kolkolkol-el ruso al ver eso puso al noruego de pie para luego pararse el e irse.

POV Noruega

¿Que carajos le pasa?como se atreve a dejarme por irse a matar a la novia de su hermana,estaba tan comodo y el me quita,momento ¿Qué?¿yo pense eso?,bueno la verdad si estaba comodo despues de todo el maldito no es tan molesto como pense,de echo,creo que me gusta,ojala la mate rapido para que regrese pronto, esperen,¿Qué?,la va a matar! tengo que moverme.

POV Rusia

¿Como se atreve a tocar a Ukrania?mi pobre hermana debe estar aterrada (claaaaro Ivan lo que tu digas)maldita le voy a partir mi tuberia en la cabeza.

POV Yo

El ruso ya trai en la mano su tuberia y se dirigia hacia donde esta su pobre (según el)hermana mayor

-kolkolkol-iba a golpear a la otra chica cuando un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar-auch-se volteo y vio a Noruega mirandolo con su expresion de siempre pero se le notaba molesto-que…

-sientate-apunto la silla donde anteriormente habian estado

-pero..-iba a replicar

-nada,que te sientes-interrumpio el noruego emitiendo un aura bastante peligrosa,que logro hacer que el sovietico le obedeciera temblando un poco,una vez el ruso se sento Noruega recupero su lugar en su regazo

-he?-el mayor abrio los ojos sorprendido,no penso que el menor volveria a sentarse sobre el pero ese detalle le alegro mucho asi que lo abrazo con todo el cariño que le hacia sentir el ojiazul

POV Rusia

Que lindo es,pareciera que es de porcelana y aun asi tiene tanta fuerza y da tanto miedo cuando quiere,pero inspira tanto cariño,como si necesitara que lo protegiera siempre, esta decidido,el sera uno con Rusia.

POV Yo

El ojilila miraba extrañado al mayor ya que este llevaba algo asi de 10 minutos mirando a la nada con una sonrisa bastante aterradora

-norvergiya-llamo el ruso con tono cariñoso

-que?-el noruego volteo para ver al ruso de frente e inmediatamente sus labios fueron atrapados por otros mas calidos,se quedo un poco shokeado por el acto repentino del ruso,pero…sintio que era eso era lo correcto asi que paso los brazos por el cuello del euroasiatico para luego corresponder a los besos que el otro le daba,se sentia muy bien asi

-quieres ser mi zhenikh?-pregunto el ojilila cuando se separaron por la falta de oxigeno

-hvis-respondio sonrojandose mas de lo que ya estaba,se hacerco un poco y volvio a besar al ojilila en esos momentos no le interesaba donde estaba su hermano,ni lo que estaban haciendo los otros nordicos,solo le importaba el ruso que ahora le pertenecia y agradecia mentalmente a cupido por ayudarle.

* * *

**Gracias por leer,¿de quien quieren que sea el siguiente? Suecia,Hungria o Alemania voten por favor :D**


	4. Tercera pareja

**HOLA bueno puse a Alemania ya que fue el unico que recibio votos,gracias a los que votaron y si quieren pueden sugerir de quien quieren que sea el siguiente capitulo **

** Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

Tercera pareja

POV Alemania

1,2,3-cupido arrojo el contenido de el frasquito sobre nosotros-suerte-y con eso se fue,solo esto me faltaba,nadie le pone atencion a la junta,luego todos se quieren matar entre si y aparece un tipo raro que dice que nos mostrara a la persona perfecta;ahora menos podre organizarlos porque todos estan de pie siguiendo un hilo rojo,esperen,¿hilo rojo?eso fue lo que dijo el tipo raro,ahora que me fijo yo tambien tengo uno,no me importa mientras ellos terminan eso yo leere los documentos que me dio mi superior.

POV Escocia

Sabia que era buena idea venir con el rabbit hoy¿me pregunto quien sera la persona perfecta para mi?bueno a decir verdad ya esta tardando mucho¿Qué tan complicado puede ser seguir un hilo?bueno si no viene hacia mi yo ire.

POV Yo

El escoces empezo a seguir el hilo que colgaba de su mano y se extraño cuando se dio cuenta que pasaba por debajo de la mesa pero decidio continuar,empezo a gatear por debajo de esta y cuando el hilo salia por un costado salio con cuidado de no golpearse la cabeza y se quedo un poco shokeado al ver quien tenia la otra punta.

-tu eres el que andaba de nazi!-señalo al aleman de forma acusadora haciendo que este volteara extrañdo y a la vez molesto

-que quieres?-pregunto en tono frio al pelirrojo que contesto mostrando el hilo atado a su meñique

-me perteneces-dijo con arrogancia el ojiverde

-según lo que me dijo Japon seria al revez-contesto parandose por lo cual el pelirrojo tubo que alzar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos

-no se a que te refieres-mentira,si sabia y sus palidas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo

-si sabes,si no,no te pondrias rojo-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa,le empezaba a caer bien

-oh callate-el escoces sentia como le ardia la cara pero no estaba molesto de echo se sentia…bien,el britanico se sentia comodo en la presencia del aleman y cuando este le sonrio sintio que su corazon latia rapidamente-"que carajo me pasa"-penso confundido

-y que te gusta?-Ludwig se sintio un poco torpe,el no era bueno en esto

-pues…me gusta beber-temia decir algo tonto y no sabia porque,nunca se habia sentido asi y le molestaba un poco

-a mi tambien,tambien me gustan los perros-le tenia curiosidad al hombre fente a el,nunca se habia fijado lo hermoso que era tenia la piel tan blanca que parecia echa del mas fino marfil,sus ojos eran verdas,profundos y orgullosos,un cuerpo delgado pero fuerte y unas manos delicadas y palidas pero largas y elegantes.

-a mi tambien,tengo un terrier y un border collie-sonrio con tranquilidad, gesto que fue correspondido por el rubio haciendole sentir mariposas en el estomago.

POV Escocia

Por la reina ¿porque nunca vi a este bombon?me vale que me toque ser el pasivo yo lo quiero para mi y pobre del que me lo intente quitar.

POV Yo

-yo tengo..-no pudo seguir ya que sierto italiano se le abalanzo

-Doitsu,Doitsu,tengo miedo,me toco con alguien aterrador-el castaño se abrazo con fuerza al aleman temblando.

-ya Feli tranquilo, no debe ser tan malo¿minimo intentaste hablar con el?-el aleman trataba de convencer al italiano de volver con quien sea que le haya tocado

-no,me dio miedo y Sali corriendo hacia aquí-el castaño se separo un poco para poder ver al rubio

-recuerda que a mi me tenias miedo cuando nos conocimos,¿Qué tal si con el es igual?-le acaricio un poco la cabeza intentando calmarlo porque estaba empezando a llorar,Escocia ya estaba que echaba humo por las orejas¿Cómo se atrevia ese atolondrado a abrazar a SU aleman?

-"que se balla a buscar la punta de su hilo y deje de joder"-penso molesto,se acerco y aparto al italiano del aleman empujandolo por el pecho y se abrazo al brazo fuerte del ojiazul-¿Italia verdad? Vete a con el tipo que te toco y deja de manosear propiedad ajena-le dijo con agresividad dejando extrañado al aleman

-Lud quien es el?me da miedo-el noritaliano empezo a temblar

-el es Escocia,tiene la otra punta de mi hilo-respondio serio,le molesto un poco la actitud del escoces pero tampoco podia negar que le gusto

-bueno que te valla bien entonces Lud-sonrio-yo ire a conocer mejor a mi alma gemela,hasta luego Escocia-con eso el menor se fue alegremente

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le reclamo girandose de forma brusca haciendo que el pelirrojo lo soltara

POV Escocia

¿Como se atreve a reclamarme?esperaba que me quiedra tranquilo viendo como se abrazaba con ese chico?yo..yo…yo no quiero compartir a Ludwig y no se porque,me dolio cuando me ignoro por el y tambien cuando me hizo soltarlo¿Por qué no se da cuenta?

POV Yo

-porque quize,si no te gusta no voy a cambiar por ti-dijo de forma venenosa el pelirojo

-pues yo no te busque,nisiquiera planeaba seguir el hilo he pasado toda mi existencia sin pareja y e estado bien-le dolieron las palabras del escoces y solo pudo responder eso

-callate!-esas palabras se sintieron como navajas en su corazon,se abalanzo contra el aleman y este al no esperarselo se callo al piso con el pelirojo encima-si no me quieres decearia no haberte conocido-su pecho dolia con tanta fuerza que no podia contenerse

-tranquilo-murmuro con cariño sentandose para abrazar al ojiverde que sin darse cuenta empezo a llorar-no dije que no te queria solo que no debes preocuparte por Feliciano el solo es mi amigo-le dio un beso pequeño en la frente

-sabes?es raro que alguien tan fuerte com tu sea tan amable-comento sonriendo alegre-me gusta-le tomo el rostro y lo jalo hacia si para besarlo, intento tomar el mando del beso pero inmediatamente el germano le demostro quien era el que mandaba,sonrio en medio del beso y en un rapido movimiento mordio el labio inferior del rubio con fuerza sacandole un poco de sangre,se separo ligeramente para ver la expresion del mayor

-me toca-murmuro el germano para luego hacercarse a su pareja y darle una mordida tambien pero con un poco mas de fuerza-eres mio-le susurro en el oido en cuanto solto su boca

-y tu eres mio-respondio,ya queria ver la cara de sus hermanos cuando vieran el hombre que se consiguio,pensaba mientras se abrazaba al cuello del ojiazul para seguir besandolo

-deacuerdo-se abrazo a la cintura del ojiverde para corresponderlo

Quizas no eran la pareja mas normal pero cupido no se equivocaba ya que pese a sus extraños caracteres su relacion prometia ser buena y llena de amor.

* * *

** Hola gracias por leer y si tienen una sugerencia diganla con toda confianza :D**


	5. Cuarta pareja

**Hola ¿como estan? yo estoy bien y estoy feliz porque traje otra parejita crack y ademas este cap es muuuy largo,gracias por sus reviews y por leer,sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo**

** HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

Cuarta pareja

POV Islandia

1,2,3-cupido arrojo el contenido de la botellita –suerte –despues de unos minutos aparecieron unos hilos rojos que teniamos atados a el dedo meñique cada quien tenia una punta,me puse de pie antes de que mi hermano lo notara y empeze a seguir el hilo –que raro-pense cuando vi que el dichoso hilo pasaba por debajo de la puerta-quizas mi alma gemela decidio salirse antes-

POV yo

El islandes se puso a seguir el hilo hasta un pasillo vacio,escucho unos leves murmullos y al alzar la vista se encontro con un tipo que dormia profundamente en el piso,siguio el hilo con la mirada.

-"lo que me faltaba"-penso al ver que el extraño sujeto tenia la otra punta-oye, oye,despierta-se arrdillo a su lado y lo empezo a mover

-amjahasinsia-murmuro el griego entre sueños ,tomo al islandes por el torso y se abrazo a el acomodandose de nuevo en el piso de forma que el menor quedo acostado sobre el griego

-despierta!-grito el nordico rojo como un tomate maduro

-eh?que?-al escuchar semejante grito el elenico se sento como impulsado por un resorte aun con el alvino entre sus brazos-¿Quién eres?-pregunto vostezando al darse cuenta de su presencia

-is..islandia-contesto ruborisado

-que lindo eres-le dijo el castaño con un tono sobñoliento,se fijo en el hilo que colgaba de su dedo y lo conecteba con el eslavo-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto con pereza

-a que hora te fuiste?-pergunto extrañado el ojilila

-cuando todos empezaron a gritar-contesto simplemente

-veras este hilo-levanto su mano-se supone que nos indicaria quien es nuestra alma gemela o algo asi-respondio un poco ruborizado-emm¿me sueltas?-pidio al darse cuenta de que todavia estaba siendo abrazado

-nop-dijo con una amable sonrisa

-¿que?¿ porque?-esa lo tomo desprevenido

-porque si lo que dices es cierto tu eres mio ¿no?-respondio con una sonrisa mas alegre pero se le veia el sueño(cuando no XD)

-yo…pues..esto..-no sabia que decir el pobre

-tomare eso como un "esta bien",ahora¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Islandia ya lo abia dicho-contesto el alvino

-no ese no,tu nombre humano-pidio el eleno

-Emil¿el tuyo?-el castaño le provocaba curiosidad

-Heracles-respondio con calma pensando que Emil era un nombre bonito-"muy adecuado para el"-

-emm y ¿Qué te gusta hacer?-no sabia de que platicar pero a decir verdad se sentia muy como sentado en el regazo del mayor y sus brazos calidos y fuertes le hacian sentir seguro

-dormir-dijo el griego con flojera y el islandes se le quedo mirando con cara de "no me digas"

-tienes ganas de hacer algo?-pregunto el menor-"que no diga dormir"-pidio mentalmente

Asintio-quiero que me respondas unas preguntas-

-preguntas?-pregunto extrañado el alvino

-si-asintio denuevo el eleno con pereza-no se mucho de ti, y quiero saber mas-eso hiso que el alvino se sonrojara de una forma que al eleno le parecio adorable

-adelante,pregunta-ordeno con la cara roja,se sentia demaciado comodo y lo peor es que su corazon latia tan rapido que parecia querer salirse de su pecho

-que te gusta comer?-primera pregunta

-dulces de regaliz-respondio

-porque usas guantes?-

-me gustan-le extraño la pregunta

-tienes mascotas?-pregunto pensando en su ejercito de gatos

-un frailesillo-

-donde esta?-se abrazo un poco mas al menor recostandolo en su pecho para poder poner su menton en la cabeza del ojilila que se dio cuenta de lo musculoso y comodo que era el cuerpo del moreno.

-en mi casa,no quiso venir hoy-

-cuantos hermanos tienes?-pregunto

-cuatro:Dinamarca,Noruega,Suecia y Finlandia-tenia ganas de corresponder su abrazo pero no sabia como

-a cual quieres mas?- esa pregunta pillo desprevenido a Emil

-a Dinamarca-respondio sin dudar despues de un rato

-muy bien vamos-se levanto cargando a Islandia al estilo princesa

-que haces?-se abrazo al cuello del helenico por miedo a caerse ya que el castaño era demaciado alto,pero no recibio respuesta

POV Grecia

Que chico tan lindo me toco,no se como no lo he visto antes y si lo que dice es verdad no me quiero alejar de el,nos casaremos y tendremos una hija y un hijo,pero para eso necesito la aprovacion del tal Dinamarca,creo que se quien es,o bueno,ire,le pedire su mano y me voy a dormir a algun lado con Is,tengo sueño,¿Cómo estaran mis gatos?¿a Emil le gustaran los gatos?si es mi alma gemela supongo que si.

POV Islandia

¿Que estara planeando Heracles?y porque me carga asi?no soy una chica,aunque, tampoco es que me moleste,me siento muy comodo con el , ¡¿en que estoy pensando?! Apenas lo conosco,pero,si el es mi alma gemela es normal¿no? Me pregunto que diran mis hermanos aunque enrealidad no me importa tanto.

POV yo

Entraron a la sala de juntas donde vieron al primero que vieron fue a Noruega

-pero que diablos?-dijo Islandia con cara de WTF? Al ver a su hermano besuqueandose con Rusia y sentado en su regazo ademas.

-ese es Finlandia no?-pregunto el heleno intentando hacer memoria

-no,es Noruega-dijo mirando al castaño que empezo a caminar de nuevo

-ese es Dinamarca ¿no?-esta vez Heracles si acerto y señalo al danes que se besaba con Holanda

-si-le extraño ver semejante imagen y se pregunto denuevo que planeaba el eleno

-ok vamos-camino hasta donde estaba la pareja-Hola-dijo para llamar un poco su atencion

-Isu!me alegra que ya encontraras a alguien-dijo el danes con una enorme sonrisa-soy Dinamarca y el es Holanda¿tu eres?-se presento al castaño sugetando la mano de su pareja

-soy Grecia-saludo asintiendo con la cabeza-quiero pedir la mano de Emil-dijo con total tranquilidad y el islandes se puso rojo como un jitomate

-ah?pero por supuesto,digo si Emil esta deacuerdo tienen mi bendicion-la sonrisa del danes se extendio mas-tu que dices Isu?-le pregunto al menor

-e..esta bien-Islandia ya no podia estar mas rojo

-yo quiero llevarlo al altar-grito el danes alzando la mano que no le sugetaba Holanda

-suelta a mi hermano-se oyo una voz de ultratumba a las espaldas de Heracles,que se volteo con tranquilidad

-no quiero-contesto sin miedo pero se fijo que detrás del nordico estaba Rusia

-Noru el es Grecia es el alma gemela de Is-le conto el danes alegremente-se van a casar-

-quee?Is porque no me dijiste a mi en vez de a este tarado-le dirigio una mirada fria

-Den no es un tarado,por si no lo recuerdas cuando te fuiste el me cuido-le molestaba mucho que su hermano hablara asi del danes

-yo soy tu hermano el no-se acerco y lo jalo tratando de quitarselo de los brazos al eleno

-dorogoy* calmate-le dijo el ruso abrazandolo para separarlo del nordico menor

-no yo soy su hermano y me da igual lo que digan el es muy pequeño para tener pareja-Noruega empezaba a desesperarse

-claro que no-respondio de forma fria el islandes haciendo que todos voltearan-yo ya no soy un niño y Dinamarca es mas mi hermano que tu, ¿porque no te vas? en aquel entonces no te importo dejarme solo con el-tenia esas palabras atoradas desde hace siglos pero nunca las habia dejado salir hasta ahora

-Is-murmuro,esa no se la esperaba-yo tube que irme-intento excusarse pero sabia que pudo haberselo llevado consigo si queria

-Lukas ya calmate-le pidio el ruso abrazandolo mas fuerte

-yo..yo me quiero casar con Heracles y Den me llevara al altar pero aun asi me gustaria mucho que tu tambien estubieras porque tambien eres mi hermano-le sonrio con calma,el noruego alzo la mirada y asintio-según veo tu eres la pareja de mi hermano ¿cierto?-pregunta obia dirigida a Rusia

-da,soy Ivan o Rusia,como quieras llamarme-sonrio de forma que deberia ser amable pero al menor le dio mucho miedo-ahora que recuerdo estaba buscando a mis hermanas,hasta luego-se despidio amablemente empezando a andar con el noruego en brazos

-hasta luego Is-fue lo unico que dijo el nordico de la cruz

-Isu te vas a casar que alegria!-grito el danes en cuanto la pareja se habia alejado-y yo te llevare al altar,¿verda que si?-

-si-estaba rojo denuevo

-bueno los dejamos para que se conoscan mejor-el holandes agarro la mano del danes y se lo llevo arrastrando

-tengo sueño-dijo el eleno-vallamos a mi casa-sugirio

-esta bien vamos-el islandes intento bajarse de los brazos del castaño pero este no lo dejo y empezo a caminar-no puedes cargarme hasta el aeropuerto-le reclamo

-claro que si,no pesas mucho que digamos-dijo con calma saliendo hacia la calle para dirijirse al aeropuerto

-pero…-no pudo seguir discutiendo porque el ojicafe lo beso con cariño y algo de pereza,ojala su hermano se acostumbrara a la idea porque el no planeaba alejarse de Heracles.

-te veras lindo con un vestido de novia-le dijo el elenico cuando se separaron, sip,pintaba para bueno

* * *

dorogoy:significa querido en ruso

**Gracias por leer :D**


	6. Quinta pareja

**Hola!,lamento no haber podido actualizar tube mucha tarea pero aqui les dejo la pareja de chan chan chan chan ¡Prusia!,el es uno de los que ya habian encontrado su pareja solo que no lo sabia o algo asi :D  
**

** HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

Quinta pareja

POV Prusia

1,2,3-cupido arrojo lo que tenia dentro de la botellita-suerte-dijo y se largo como vino,ja no necesito suerte,¡en cuanto encuentre la otra punta el afortunado que la tenga se rendira a los pies del asombroso yo!

POV Yo

El prusiano siguio el hilo casi corriendo y al final llego a un chico rubio con lentes que leeia en una laptop

-adivina que?tu tuviste la suerte de que te tocara con el maravilloso y,¿oye me estas poniendo atencion?-pregunto el alvino un tanto molesto porque el otro ni lo volteaba a ver.

-aja-fue lo unico que articulo el chico de lentes

-como te atrevez a ignorarme?no sabes quien soy!-grito ya molesto el ojirojo por lo cual el rubio finalmente volteo

-Prusia?-pregunto el muchacho al verlo bien-hace mucho que no te veia-le sorio un poco-¿asi que te toco conmigo?-mirando el hilo

-Estonia-murmuro al reconocer a uno de los chicos que vivia con Rusia cuando lo atraparon-¿Qué te parece si vamos por unos tragos?-le sonrio

-no,odio beber,¿Qué tal a comer?-pregunto con calma

-esta bien-le gustaba su sonrisa era casi tan awesome como la suya

Salieron de la sala de conferencias y se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida holandesa

-y¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto el baltico cuando estabieron en una mesa

-bien,soy tan awesome como antes-respondio el alvino con calma-¿y tu?-

-pues ya no estoy al mando directo de Rusia-fue lo unico que se le ocurrio responder

-umm me alegra-se formo un silencio extraño pero no era incomodo tanto asi que el alvino nisiquiera intento hablar de cualquier tonteria que se le cruzara por la cabeza

Un mesero tomo su orden y se retiro

-emm voy al baño,buelvo enseguida-con eso el germanico se fue casi corriendo

POV Prusia

Demonios!¿porque no se de que hablarle?yo soy el maravilloso Prusia! pero…el se ve muy inteligente,¿de que podria hablar?y por que me preocupa?nunca me ha preocupado lo que piensen de mi,pero el,no se,desde que lo vi en la casa de Rusia me parecia alguien tan interesante,pero siempre tan callado,leyendo por halli y siempre tan tranquilo,quiza…..cupido de verdad ya me tenia a Estonia determinado para mi.

POV Yo

El prusiano regreso a la mesa y vio al estonio pero este no estaba solo,tenia a unos tipos con el,pero,al parecer lo estaban molestando,eso le molesto y mas cuando a uno se le ocurrio darle un beso en la mejilla,eso hiso que su sangre hirviera

-que nerd tan lindo-le dijo el mismo chico

-porque no te vienes con nosotros-sugirio otro,eso hiso reaccionar al ojirojo

-porque no se largan?-

-quien nos hara irnos?-se giro un chico pero al ver al alvino de frente tubo que alzar un poco la cabeza

-se largan o les parto toda su madre*-amenazo el prusiano con expresion ceria

-no que va,si nosotros ya nos ibamos-con eso ambos chicos salieron corriendo

-te hicieron algo?-pregunto con seriedad

-no-el menor se sonrojo

-"se ve tierno"-penso el prusiano y sin poder evitarlo se le hacerco y tomo su barbila,la alzo para poder besarlo,un beso tierno y gentil

-emmm su comida-el mesero interrumpio trayendo los platos

-si gracias-el pruso se sento y empezo a comer como si nada

-como puedes estar tan tranquilo?-el estonio estaba rojo como un jitomate maduro y miraba al ojirojo con extrañesa

-kesesese tendras que acostumbrarte-dijo soriendo

POV Estonia

Eso fue tan raro, me alegra que prusia llegara para quitarme a esos idiotas de encima pero me gusto mas que me diera un beso,me podria acostumbrar ¿en que estoy pensando?bueno somos pareja o algo asi.

POV Yo

-¿y por que deberia acostumbrarme?-pregunto extrañado y muy sonrojado el baltico

-porque no voy a dejar ir a mi alma gemela-dijo el pruso sonriendo aun mas

-yo tampoco-susurro el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa para luego empezar a comer;ellos ya se habian sentido atraidos hace siglos pero por miedo al rechazo del otro no llegaron ni a enterarse de que el que les gustaba en ese momento era la pareja perfecta para ellos.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**


	7. sexta pareja

**emm hola,perdon por dejarlos abandonados tanto tiempo,el fic de hoy es de yuri,pensaba hacerlo yaoi pero ya habia dicho que Rusia tenia 2 hermanas y quedaria raro si usaba el nyo de Belarus asi que use la de Letonia ¡no me maten porfavor!,letonia en fem tiene una falda hasta antes de las rodillas tableada,calcetas blancas,zapatos como los de lily en rojo,un saco y una boina blanca.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

Sexta pareja

POV Belarus

1,2,3-el imbecil lanzo los polvitos sobre nosotros-suerte-se fue,maldito como se atreve a decir que vanya no es mi alma gemela es el unico hombre que vale la pena de estos idiotas,el hilo ya aparecio,veamos quien me toco, estupido cupido.

POV Yo

La belorusa se puso a seguir el hilo con una mueca asesina por lo cual todos se apartaban de su camino,al final vio a una preciosa niña con una hermosa melena rubia paja que ella reconocia

-Letonia-saludo de forma fria a la pequeña que le miraba temblando

-señorita Bielorusia-miro el hilo de su manita y lo siguio con sus grandes ojos lilas

-Me perteneces-le dijo de forma seria al ver los hermosos ojos de la menor

-yo…yo..-se sonrojo de golpe

-ya dije-se le acerco y la cargo con cuidado de que no se le alzara la falda

-pero ma da miedo-dijo temblando cual gelatina

-te acostumbraras-dijo y empezo a caminar hacia su aciento y vio a su hermano con un chico rubio,se veia…feliz y por alguna razon no tubo ganas de ir corriendo a enterrarle un cuchillo-"que raro"-penso y recordo a la chica entre sus brazos

-yo..yo…lamento meterme entre ustedes-la pequeña empezo a llorar y salto de los brazos de la mayor para luego salir corriendo.

-Ajia-susurro,le dolio ver llorar a la pequeña y mas aun a sabiendas que era su culpa,no queria verla trizte,ni queria que huyera de ella-"abra que esforzarse"-penso para luego salir corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban

POV Letonia

No puede ser,yo crei que la persona perfecta para mi me querria pero no,yo…. yo ….¡ya no quiero seguir sola!,pero,odio estorbar, no me interpondre en lo que Belarus quiera,yo se que no soy alguien de quien alguien se pueda enamorar en especial una chica tan hermosa.

-me comprare un gato-murmure llorando mas fuerte mientras me abrazaba a mis rodillas

POV Yo

La sovietica se guio por el sonido del llanto y no paro de correr hasta ver a la pequeña silueta de la baltica y se le rompio el corazon al verla asi

-me comprare un gato-escucho el leve murmullo y la vio hacerse bolita contra una pared temblando levemente,se acerco y la abrazo con cuidado

-yo no quiero a vanya te quiero a ti-susurro para la menor con cariño

-s..se..señorita Bielorrusia-tartamudeo alzando su rostro lleno de lagrimas hacia la ojiazul-yo no quiero molestar-

-entonces quedate conmigo, o ire diario a tu casa a perseguirte hasta que me haceptes-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa,pero se extraño mucho cuando los ojos de la baltica se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas-que pasa?-se asusto

-estoy feliz-se abrazo a la cintura de la ojiazul

-viviremos juntas,asi que ¿tu casa o la mia?-pregunto/ordeno la bielorusa acariciando el largo cabello rubio paja de la menor

-como usted quiera-la verdad eso ya le venia valiendo muy poco mientras pudiera estar con su otra mitad

-hablame de tu,mi nombre es Natasha-le pidio

-el mio es Ajia-dijo biendola a los ojos

-muy bien,Ajia,-sonrio-vamos le diremos a mis hermanos-la tomo en brazos como hace rato y empezo a caminar hacia la sala donde estaban los demas

-Yakaterina-llamo a su hermana una vez la encontro-ella es Letonia ¿la recuerdas?-

-si,tu eres la niña baltica ¿cierto?-la saludo con una gran sonrisa

-si-respondio con algo de timidez

-es mi novia-dijo la Bielorusa

-me alegra que encontraras a alguien para ti-dijo con total sinceridad

-¿y tu pareja?-Belarus se puso a buscar con la mirada

-esta con sus hermanos,según ella son muchos y les quizo decir antes-explico la ucrana

-muy bien,suerte-se despidio con un movimiento de cabeza y se retiro caminando hasta localizar a su hermano,se le hacerco con calma-vanya-

-be…be…belarus-el ruso se oculto detrás de Noruega temblando de miedo

-hola-dijo el nordico con total normalidad y sin inmutarse

-hola ¿tu eres la pareja de vanya verdad?-hablo con tranquilidad

-si¿ella es tu pareja?-contesto con calma el otro dejando sl ruso extrañado

-si,a eso venia-dejo en el piso a la baltica-vanya,ella es Ajia mi pareja-

-Letonia mucho tiempo sin hablar-el ruso se paro derecho haciendo que la menor temblara de miedo

-Ivan no la mires asi,la asustas-el nordico lo regaño sin ningun temor

-bueno solo veniamos a eso,hasta luego-se despidio la sovietica mientras tomaba la mano de la menor para empezar a caminar,se fueron hacia la salida del edificio-no decidimos a la casa de quien irnos-dijo la mayor rompiendo el silencio

-si quieres podemos ir a tu casa-le sonrio con cariño y amabilidad

-vamos-sonrio,se sentia bien tener un amor correspondido y que mejor que una persona indefensa y dulce para alguien tan peligroso y frio como ella

* * *

**gracias por leer,¿de quien quieren el proximo? España,Suecia o Korea ¡voten!**


	8. septima pareja

**hola,lamento dejarlos tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero aqui esta el nuevo cap,el ganador fue...España!ojala les guste**

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

Septima pareja

POV España

1,2,3-cupido arrojo los polvitos-suerte-se desaparecio,que amable de parte de cupido venir a ayudarnos ,oh el hilo ya aparecio,que bonito color tiene,me recuerda a mis tomates,¿como estaran mis tomatitos en estos momentos?, que yo recuerde los regue esta mañana pero….¿en que estaba pensando?, ¡a cierto el hilo!

POV Yo

El español empezo a seguir el hilo alegremente

-¿America?-pregunto extrañado al ver al chico rubio frente a el-no tu no eres America,eres mas delgado y tus ojos son morados ¿Quién eres?-pregunto observandolo con curiosidad

-Soy Canada-le extraño que el castaño si pudiera diferenciarlo de su hermano

-yo soy España,mucho gusto-saludo alegremente

-igualmente-saludo con calma

-¿Qué te gusta?-pregunto animado el castaño

-he?...a mi…-se puso a pensar un momento-el maple,el helado y el jockey-respondi un poco rojo

-pareces un tomatito-dijo alegremente el español haciendo que el otro se sonrojara mas

-¿a ti que te gusta?-no sabia de que mas hablar

-los tamates,bailar,tocar mi guitarra y cocinar-respondio alegremente

-a mi tambien me gusta cocinar-dijo el canadiense sonriendo

-ven-pidio el español tomano su mano palida para empezar a caminar

POV Canada

¿A donde iremos? Me toco con alguien muy amable,me pregunto que pensara d mi,¿Cómo estara Kuma..kumakichi?quiza debi dejarle mas comida

POV Yo

Caminaron fuera del edificio de las naciones unidas hacia una zona de comida en la ciudad

-¿Qué te gustaria comer?-pregunto alegremente el español

-lo que sea-respondio timidamente

-¿Qué tal algo de mi casa?-el castaño queria saber que opinaba el ojilila de su comida

-perfecto-respondio con una amable sonrisa

Fueron hacia un restaurante de comida española y se sentaron ,rato despues llego una camarera

-busnas tardes ¿que les gustaria comer?-pregunto viendo coquetamente al ojiverde

-paella con tomates¿Qué te gustaria a ti?-el español ni cuenta se dio

-lo mismo-sin embargo el rubio si y se molesto un poco con la señorita

-de tomar?-seguia mirando al español

-jugo de manzana-pidio alegremente el castaño

-jugo de uva-dijo el canadiense

-muy bien enseguida buelvo-la tipa se fue un poco molesta por ser ignorada

-ojala te guste-dijo el mayor cuando se fue la camarera -¿Qué pasa?-pregunto tranquilo

-nada-respondio el menor

-¿en que piensas?-pregunto con calma

-en mi hermano-no mentia llevaba un rato pensando en su gemelo

-¿america es tu hermano verdad?-pregunto denuevo

-si,pero el no es america es estados unidos-corrigio con calma

-si supongo-se puso a pensar

-aquí tienen sus pedidos-dijo la mesera entregandoles la comida y dandole al español una servilleta con su numero

-España me regalas tu servilleta-pidio amablemente el canadiense

-claro ten-le ofrecio el papelto con el numero de la mesera que porcierto todavia no se iba-y puedes llamarme Antonio-

-gracias-uso su mejor cara de inocencia mientras "accidentalmente" rompia en dos la servilleta-upss que torpe-dijo con fingido tono de arrepentimiento y la tiro a la basura

-no importa-sonrio el español

-necesita algo señorita?-pregunto el canadiense a la mesera que lo miraba con ansias asesinas

-no nada-y con eso se retiro y la pareja empezo a comer

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto el castaño un rato despues

-esta delicioso-contesto sonriendo

-me alegra que te guste-y continuaron comiendo-sabes?tu eres bastante lindo-le dijo sonriendo el castaño

-eh?-el ojilila se sonrojo cual tomate maduro

-ves? eres lindo-hacerco su mano al rostro del canadiense y acaricio suavemente su mejilla-me alegre que me tocaras tu-

-tambien a mi-se sonrojo mas y sonrio,le alegraba que su pareja le dijera eso,nadie nunca le habia dicho algo tan tierno y a decir verdad le gustaba mucho El español sonrio y poniendose de pie le y dio un beso tierno en los labios al canadiense que correspondio rojo como semaforo pere feliz,nunca habia sentido nada haci,una emocion tan dulce y tranquilizante como si solo con un beso el mundo se volviera un lugar mejor.

-te gustaria ir a mi casa despues?-pregunto el rubio con una calida sonrisa cuando se separaron

-por supuesto-dijo el mayor sonriendo para senterse de nuevo a comer, ambos sentian lo mismoy estaban seguros que ese sentimiento duraria eternamente

* * *

**Gracias por leer,porfavor dejen reviews**


	9. OCTABA PAREJA

**Holaaa,porfin puedo actualizar este fic,el personaje de hoy es Suecia,ojala les guste,el cap de hoy es un poco mas largo de lo normal**

* * *

Octaba pareja

POV Suecia

1,2,3-cupido nos arrojo unos polvos encima-suerte-y con eso se fue,me pregunto con quien me tocara,ojala con Tino,el hilo ya aparecio,a Tino no le toco con migo!,no se a donde se fue porque salio corriendo en cuanto aparecio el hilo,Nor se lo penso un poco pero tambien se fue,el idiota se fue corriendo antes que Tino y Emil se desaparecio antes de que nos dieramos cuenta,no lo culpo;Me pregunto quien me toco,bueno no lo descubrire aquí sentado.

POV Yo

El sueco se puso de pie y camino tranquilamente siguiendo el hilo de su mano asta que encontro la otra punta atada a la mano de un chico castaño con un rulo antigravedad que lo miraba con pavor

-Hola-saludo con calma para no asustar al otro chico pero no funciono

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito el castaño y salio corriendo dejando a Suecia con cara de WTF?

-lo que me faltaba-murmuro con triztesa y salio al jardin del edificio con un aura depresiva a su alrededor

POV Italia

Por dios me toco con un primo de Rusia,¡que miedo!,Doitsu,Doitsu salvame¡

POV Yo

Italia corrio como desquisiado por toda la sala buscando a Ludwig

-Doitsu,Doitsu,tengo miedo,me toco con alguien aterrador-chillo el castaño abrazandose al aleman temblando de miedo

-ya Feli tranquilo,no debe ser tan malo,¿minimo intentaste hablar con el?-le dijo el aleman para calmarlo

-no,me dio miedo y Sali corriendo hacia aquí-el castaño se separo un poco para ver al rubio

-recuerda que a mi me tenias miedo cuando nos conocimos.¿que tal si con el es igual?-dijo el rubio acariciandole la cabeza al italiano que estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-ve-susurro bajito y pensaba contestar pero un chico pelirrojo lo aparto de Alemania con un empujon en su pecho

-¿Italia verdad?vete a con el tipo que te toco y deja de manosear propiedad ajena-le dijo con agresividad el pelirrojo

-Lud quien es el?me da miedo-pregunto Veneciano temblando

-el es Escocia tiene la otra punta de mi hilo-le respondio Alemania mirando con seriedad al escoces colgado de su brazo

-bueno que te valla bien entonces Lud-sonrio alegremente al saber ese dato-yo ire a conocer mejor a mi alma gemela,hasta luego Escocia-se depidio para irse,supuso que si ese chico era pareja de Alemania no podia ser mala persona

POV Suecia

No puedo creer que mi alma gemela me tema,no le hice nada,ni siquiera pude decirle mi nombre,…..quizas…quizas yo este destinado a estar solo para siempre

POV Yo

-Hola-saludo Italia con un poco de timidez,lo estubo buscando un buen rato hasta encontrarlo en el jardin

-Hola-se volteo para verlo con algo de sorpresa

-lamento haberme ido corriendo asi,me asusto un poco tu aspecto-se disculpo sentandose junto al sueco en el pasto

-mh-asintio con la cabeza esperando que Veneciano no se asustara

-¿Cómo te llamas?-recordo que no sabia su nombre

-Suecia o Berwald,como tu gustes-le dijo con calma-¿tu?-

-yo soy Italia del Norte puedes llamarme Feliciano o Veneciano ve-le dijo con una alegre sonrisa

-Feliciano te queda muy bien-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-te vez mas guapo sonriendo-le dijo el italiano con una sonrisa tierna

-mh-el nordico se sonrojo levemente por el cumplido

-tienes familia?-pregunto alegremente-"una vez que te acercas ya no da tanto miedo"-penso con alegria

-tengo cuatro hermanos-ahora que ya no podian ser pareja Tino paso a ser su hermano

-yo tengo un gemelo-le dijo sonriendo-de llama Romano,Alemania y Japon tambien son como mis hermanos-se detubo a pensar un minuto-ven quiero presentarlos-se puso de pie y tomo la mano del mayor para jalarlo

-eh?yo?-le extraño eso pero casi por instinto se puso de pie

-por supuesto que tu,mi alma gemela debe conocer a mi familia-le dijo alegremente Veneciano caminando hacia el edificio sin soltar a Berwald

-"tiene razon"-penso y se puso a seguirlo alegremente,era tan lindo y tan alegre como Tino,quizas mas,pero el no le tenia al edifcio de las naciones unidas y luego a la sala de juntas

-Doitsu¡-grito Italia sacando a Suecia de sus reflexiones

-Feli,¿Qué pasa?-Alemania se volteo junto con Escocia para ver al Italiano

-les presento a mi pareja,se llama Berwald ve-les dijo alegremente Feliciano

-un gusto,soy Alemania y el es Escocia-se presento el germano viendo un poco extrañado al sueco-"ahora veo porque Italia se asusto"-penso al ver el aspecto del nordico

-un gusto-dijo amablemente

-Lud ¿as visto a mi fratello?-le pregunto el italiano con una amable sonrisa

-creo que esta en su lugar con Japon-respondio tranquilamente

-gracias ve-con eso se fue hacia donde estaba su hermano seguido del nordico,al llegar vio a Japon y a su gemelo sentados platicando

-ve fratello,Nihon-llamo alegremente acelerando el paso al verlos

-¿Qué quieres Feliciano?-le dijo Lovino de malas pulgas como siempe

-les quiero precentar a mi pareja-el noritaliano se aparto dejando ver a Suecia

-chigi!-grito Lovino aterrado al ver al sueco

-buenas tardes mi nombre es Japon-se presento educadamente el asiatico aunque por dentro se moria del miedo

-un gusto yo soy Suecia-se presento denuevo observando a su cuñado

-yo soy Romano-al ver que no habia peligro se paro derecho y se acerco al nordico-eres un pais escandinavo ¿cierto?-pregunto por su altura y tonalidades fisicas

-mh-acintio con la cabeza

-me alegra que encontraras alguien que te cuide Feli-le dijo a su gemelo con una leve sorisa

-yo tambien me alegro de que encontraras a alguien fretello-se abrazo al Suritaliano aciendo que ese se sonrojara

-ya basta,estupido fratello –se separo-según se tienes hermanos ¿no?-le pregunto al escandinavo

-si-le extraño esa pregunta

-apuesto a que aun no los conoces-dijo dirigiendos gemelo ahora

-no-dijo el menor-Berwald quiero conocer a tus hermanos-pidio alegremente

-esta bien-concedio-un gusto conocerlos-se despidio y empezo a avanza a donde los vio por ultima vez

-¿Cómo son ellos?-pregunto Feliciano despues de un rato

-pues cada un es diferente-no mentia,cuando vivian todos juntos era un manicomio

-eso no ayuda pero esta bien,lo sabre cuando los conosca-dijo sonriendo alegre como siempre

-ahí estan-para su suerte todos estaban reunidos y cada quien tenia a su respectiva pareja

-Suecia,nos preguntamos donde estabas-le dijo Islandia que estaba con un chico moreno muy alto de compleccion fuerte pero no tanto como el o Dinamarca

-hola hermanos,quiero presentarles a mi pareja-coloco al italiano frente a si-se llama Feliciano,es el Norte de Italia-lo presento

-que tierno se ve-Dinamarca fue el primero en hablar-yo soy Dinamarca y el es Holanda-dijo abrazando al Holandes

-yo soy Islandia y el es Grecia-se presento el menor de los nordicos

-ya nos conociamos-hablo el griego con algo de sueño

-tambien yo lo conosco ya da-dijo Rusia abrazando a Noruega contra su pecho-el es Noruega-señalo al nordico en sus brazos

-un gusto-dijo sin cambiar su expresion

-yo soy Finlandia,supongo que ya conocias a America¿cierto?-se precento el faltante

-hahahaha porsu puesto que ya nos conociamos-dijo el americano con una gran sonrisa

-un gusto conocerlos-dijo el italiano con una gran sonrisa,le parecieron muy simpaticos pero al ver a rusia quizo salir corriendo,aun asi tansolo lo miro con pavor,cosa que noto Noruega

-puedo hablar contigo-pidio el nordico de la cruz sorprendiendo a todos

-eh?claro-le extraño un poco eso y tambien le asusto ya que ese chico no parecia tenerle miedo a Rusia

-quedate aquí-le ordeno al ruso con voz firme y empezo a caminar seguido del italiano-¿Qué piensas de Berwald?-fue directo al grano

-eh?-no entendia la pregunta y menos el porque

-el es bueno,es muy bueno-empezo a explicar-quiero saber que no lo haras sufrir-

-yo no lo conosco muy bien,sin embargo…es alguien amable y tiene algo que no se que es pero por ese algo yo ya siento que lo amo-dijo eso con los ojos abiertos,mirando al noruego con determinacion

-mh-Lukas lo miro un momento,determinando si era cierto o no lo que decia-bienvenido a la familia-decidio que era cierto y sonrio un poco-volvamos con los demas y felicidades el te ara feliz-empezo a caminar,aunque no lo demostrara queria mucho a todos y cada uno de sus hermanos

-ve Berwald vamos a mi casa-se arrojo a los brazos de su pareja en cuanto lo vio

-mh-acintio un poco extrañado-adios-se despidio de sus hermanos poniendo especial atencion en Noruega que ahora mismo recibia mimos de Rusia

-ve-decia feliciano cuando caminaban hacia el aeropuerto

-que te dijo Noruega?-le pregunto

-nada malo,solo me hiso darme cuenta de algo-le dijo con sinceridad

-¿de que?-eso le desperto la curiosidad

-de…-se detuvo y luego de dio vuelta hacia el sueco-de que seria un eror no estar contigo-con eso se le acerco y colgandose del cuello del mayor le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-entonces debre darle las gracias-lo abrazo y empezo a caminar con el,serian muy felicess juntos porque su destino era estarlo

* * *

**_Gracias por leer,si me dejan reviews prometo esforzarme por hacer pronto el siguiente :D_**


	10. Novena pareja

**Holaaa,lamento haberlos dejado solos tanto tiempo pero ya estoy devuelta y me esforzare mucho por actualizar mas seguido y subir una que otra cosilla que tengo pendiente,ojala les guste este cap**

* * *

Novena pareja

POV Egipto

1,2,3-heros nos arrojo el cntenido de la botella-suerte-con eso se desaparecio,todos corrieron como maniacos en cuanto aparecio el hilo yo vere que Sadiq y Heracles no se maten,ya luego tendre tiempo para seguir mi hilo,ademas,estoy nervioso.

POV Yo

Egipto siguio silenciosamente a Sadiq ya que según el era el mas probable que algo malo le pasara,en cuanto comprovo que esaria bien se fue a buscar a Heracles,el tambien estaba bien,pero si lo vio

-Gupta ven aquí-le llamo con flojera el heleno

-"mierda me vio"-penso el egipcio saliendo de su escondite para hacercarse

-te presento a Islandia mi pareja,is el es Egipto es lo mas parecido que tengo a un hermano-los presento

-un gusto-dijeron ambos al unisono

-que hacias escondido?-le pregunto Heracles

-queria ver que siguieras vivo-le respondio tranquilamente

-adivino,tambien fuiste a ver a Sadiq-

-acertaste-respondio

-y no as vuscado a tu pareja-mas que una pregunta eso era una afirmacion

-no-el moreno menor se sonrojo un poco-con su permiso,un gusto conocerte-se despidio

-igualmente-dijo Emil

-suerte-le deseeo el heleno

POV Egipto

Mierda lo olvide,bueno no creo que importe tanto

POV Yo

Egipto se puso a seguir el hilo lo mas rapido que pudo,y choco con un chico que tambien iba corriendo asiendo que ambos calleran

-fijate por donde caminas bastardo-le recrimino el otro

-tu tambien venias corriendo,no es solo mi cul…pa-se travo un poco al ver que el otro tipo tenia la punta de su hilo

-maldicion-se quejo Romano-deacuerdo,¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto al darse cuenta tambien

-Gupta muhammad hassan-respondio escaneando con la mirada al contrario

-eh?,te llamare Gupta porque lo demas no lo entendi-le dijo con cara de WTF?

-esta bien despues de todo ese es mi nombre-le dijo parandose del suelo-tu como te llamas?-

-Lovino,me puedes decir Romano-le dijo poniendose de pie tambien-aver bastardo se puede saber donde carajo andabas?-le pregunto molesto

-estaba cuidando a unos…familiares-el los contaba como su familia

-y porque tu?-le espeto molesto

-porque soy el mas responsable de nosotros-y no mentia

-pues al parecer no-

-porque lo dices?-le extraño la afirmacion y mas aun el tono

-porque eh estado siguiendo este hilo como idiota como por una hora maldito bastardo-le regaño

-mira,-empezo-idiota de cuarta a mi no me hablas asi,yo ya tengo suficiente con las pendejadas que hace Sadiq y las pendejadas que dice Heracles como para que venga otro pendejo a estar chingando-le molesto mucho lo que le dijo

-no tengo la culpa de que tu familia este loca-le grito

-yo tampoco!pero es mi familia asi que con ellos no te metes-

-yo me meto con quien quiero maldito bastardo-se irguio en toda su altura aciendo que el moreno lo mirara hacia arriba

-muerete-le dijo recuperando su tono calamdo y su mirada fria para luego irse

POV Romano

No puede ser,ya la regue,soy un tarado ¿ahora que hago?,necesito un consejo, Japon esta ahí quisa sepa que hacer

POV Yo

-Kiku-llamo al asiatico hacercandose a el

-Lovino-san,buenos dias-saludo el asiatico

-necesito tu ayuda-le pidio sentandose a su lado

-¿Qué le ocurre?-pregunto con calma

-pues primero estube buscando la punta de mi hilo como una hora porque no la encontraba,luego me encontre con un tipo muy raro que resulto ser mi pareja,discuti con el y me dejo solo-le conto tan rapido que Japon le entendio de milagro

e-quien es su pareja?-pregunto

-un tipo llamado Gupta-

-gupta?-le extraño eso-yo lo conosco,es un amigo de Heracles-san,es muy raro que el se moleste-

-y que debo hacer?-le pregunto

-pues….

-ve fratello,Nihon-llamo alegremente Feliciano

-¿Qué quieres Feliciano?-le dijo Lovino de malas pulgas como siempe

-les quiero precentar a mi pareja-el noritaliano se aparto dejando ver a Suecia

-chigi!-grito Lovino aterrado al ver al sueco

-buenas tardes mi nombre es Japon-se presento educadamente el asiatico aunque por dentro se moria del miedo

-un gusto yo soy Suecia-se presento denuevo observando a su cuñado

-yo soy Romano-al ver que no habia peligro se paro derecho y se acerco al nordico-eres un pais escandinavo ¿cierto?-pregunto por su altura y tonalidades fisicas

-mh-acintio con la cabeza

-me alegra que encontraras alguien que te cuide Feli-le dijo a su gemelo con una leve sorisa

-yo tambien me alegro de que encontraras a alguien fretello-se abrazo al Suritaliano aciendo que ese se sonrojara

-ya basta,estupido fratello "si supieras Feli"–se separo-según se tienes hermanos ¿no?-le pregunto al escandinavo para cambiar el tema

-si-le extraño esa pregunta

-apuesto a que aun no los conoces-dijo dirigiendos gemelo ahora

-no-dijo el menor-Berwald quiero conocer a tus hermanos-pidio alegremente

-esta bien-concedio-un gusto conocerlos-se despidio y se fueron hacia otro lado

-muy bien ¿decias?-le interrogo

-deveria ir a disculparse con el-

-Esta bien,tu sabras lo que dices-se puso de pie-gracias-con eso se dispuso a buscar a Gupta

POV Egipto

Me toco con un tarado,pero era bastante atractivo y se podria decir que me agrada su forma de ser pero con mis idiotas,digo,con mi familia nadie se mete

POV Yo

-Gupta-el egipcio alzo la mirada al reconocer la voz de Sadiq-¿porqur tan solo?-le pregunto

-por nada-respondio tranquilo,si Sadiq descubria que Romano lo habia estado insiltando se pondria sobreprotector con el y querria golpear al italiano

-te vez desanimado-le dijo otra voz que reconocio como la de Suiza

-no es nada señor no se preocupe-respondio con calma

-que malos modales los mios-interrumpio el turco-Gupta el es Vash mi pareja,Vash el es Gupta es como un hijo para mi-

-un gusto-dijo Egipto

-igualmente-respóndio Vash sonriendo un poco

-Gupta!-el nombrado volteo para ver a Romano

-Lovino,¿Qué haces aquí?-le extraño que le estubiera buscando

-te estube busacando-se detubo frente al otro para verlo-quiero disculparme contigo-

-encerio?-esa no se la esperaba

-si,tu me gustas y no quiero que me odies por una de mis tonterias-

-muy bien,empecemos de nuevo-le dijo tendiendo su mano

-muy bien-le sonrio y tomo su mano haciendo que el otro se sonrojara-"que lindo"-penso

-ven-le pidio con voz timida sintiendo su cara arder

-esta bien-no podia dejar de mirar su hipnotizantes hojos dorados mientras lo seguia

-sadiq,te presento a Romano es mi otra mitad-le presento-Romano el es Sadiq es algo asi como mi padre-le explico

-un gusto-le dijo acercandose para saludarlo

-chigi!-grito aterrado,pero hiso uso de todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo-igualmene-hablo tratando de sonar firme

-si le haces algo a Egipto Heracles y yo te visitaremos y no precisamente para platicar-le dijo/amenazo con una sonrisa que simulaba ser amable

-comportate-dijeron vash y gupta dandole un sape a cada lado de la cabeza al turco

-nadie me respeta-se lamento el mayor sacandole una leve risa a romano-as visto al gato?-

-si,estaba con los nordicos-contesto Egipto

-se quedo con un nordico?-pregunto extrañado

-si-

-muy bien,hasta luego,vamos Vash-se despidio el turco llevandose al suiso cargando

-emm-ninguno sabia que decir

-quieres ir a comer a mi casa?-pregunto Romano despues de un rato

-si,suena bien-ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el aeropuerto entre broma y broma

POV Romano

Nunca me habia divertido tanto,le devo una al bastardo con alitas

POV Yo

-sabes?tus ojos son hermosos-Romano le tiro un piropo a Gupta

-no son nada del otro mundo-dijo sonrojandose mientras inconcientemente se llevava una mano a la cara

-nunca habia visto a alguien con los ojos dorados-hacerco su mano para tocar tambien su rostro

-pues me conoces a mi ahora-le dijo sonrojado

-y no sabes cuanto me alegro-se acerco para darle un beso dulce y tierno en los labios

-"oh por Anubis mi primer beso,¿Qué hago?"-penso Gupta sintiendo como el italiano rodeaba su delgada cintura para trael mas,entonces el rodeo su cuello con los brazos para podre hacer el beso mas profundo

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**

-vamos a comer-dijo Lovino al separarse,estaba contento,no se arrepentiria nunca de haberse disculpado pese a que se tubo que tragar todo su orgullo, porque gano algo mucho mejor y que estaba seguro lo haria aun mas feliz


End file.
